Oh Surprise!
by Quirky Del
Summary: Jack receives some very big news,One Shot


**Here's another one of my little one shots that was wanting to get out - **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her stride was purposeful and her heart was jumping. She flexed her fingers in and out on both hands, an anxious habit that she had acquired as a small girl. The dust was clustering to the bottom of her skirt. The moon was mocking her with it's silver cheeriness. The dwindling crowd was swallowing all of the air around her, making the atmosphere seem to be diminishing.

There it was. That old familiar door. The gateway that she had crossed so many times before. This was the first time that she ever had to pause and convince herself to continue through. She scraped together the courage that kept trying to flee her. Her resolve face slipped on and she entered the lodging house.

The steps creaked under her feet as she made her way up. Light filtered out from an open narrow doorway. She walked in and her nostrils were immediately assaulted by smoke wafting through the air. There were various groups of boys strewn around the room, in between the bunk beds. Some were involved in card games, some were talking to each other, and others were off in their own little worlds consumed by their private musings. A yellow gas lamp glow cast a haze around the crowded room and a boy had yet to notice the new intruder.

Her eyes scanned the room for her beau and she sighed in disappointment when he was no where in sight. She turned, somewhat defeated, and moved to exit the room. Instead she bumped into a hard lump blocking the way.

"Hey, Mermaid. What brings ya here so late? Everythin' ok?" He looked down at her, concern colouring his soulful eyes.

"I need to talk to you." She avoided his gaze and she was beginning to feel dizzy with all of her pent up nervous knots.

"Shore thing, c'mon..." He was about to lead her further into the room, but she halted him.

"No, Jack. I need to speak with you alone." She gazed at him through misting eyes.

"Of course, baby." His worry increased at the solemness of her manner. He took her by the hand and led her up and out onto the rooftop.

They stood there a moment, bathed in moonlight and silence. She released his hand and stepped away, looking out at the city's view. He looked down at his empty hand, now alone and cold.

"What's goin' on, Lorelei?"

"Remember the night that we spent together? Remember it was that night when..." her voice was strained. Jack came up flush behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, her back against his chest.

"The night it was rainin' cats an' dogs. Of course I remember dat night, Mermaid." He remarked huskily. He smiled into her soft hair, the flood of images raining down on him. His grin widened and his hold tightened.

"Well, let's just say that neither of us are ever going to forget it." Her voice sounded strange even to herself.

"I hope not. Dat was some of my best woyk."

She turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. His gaze was mischievous and his smile was earnest.

"What I mean is we're going to have a lasting reminder..."

His brow furrowed. "I don't understand, Lore..."

Her eyes snapped shut. She silently berated him for making her spell it out to him.

"I'm pregnant, Jack."

His world suddenly went into a tailspin, colours and shapes became a blur, crashing down around the two of them.

"W-w-what?" was the intelligent response.

It felt like there were weights clamped down on her lids as she tried to pry them back open.

"I'm going to have your baby, Jack. I found out this morning."

"Oh," was all that came out. His face was blank and he looked like a man who just had an anvil dropped on his head.

"Is that all that you can say?" Giant tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes. She didn't feel them, though, due to the numbness that was beginning to trickle down on her.

"Pregnant..." he whispered to himself. His eyes took on a faraway look.

She sighed. "Relax. I'm not expecting anything from you. I just thought that you ought to know." She meant for her words to come out steadier than they did.

This seemed to jolt him back to reality and he looked intently at her. "What da hell does dat mean?"

She shirked. "Nothing. Only that I don't want you to feel trapped. I don't expect-"

"Well, I do."

Confusion enveloped her. "You do what?"

"I do expect things. I expect ya to marry me."

She searched his eyes, looking for some sort of pity or remorse. She saw none.

"Jack, you need to think about this -"

"What? Ya don't wanna marry me?"

"That's not it at all. This is, well...this is a huge thing to deal with. I think that you should take some time before doing anything rash."

"What's dere to think about? I love ya, ya love me, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, den. Dat's it. Ya gonna have my baby. Ya gonna be my wife." His manner had a fevered tone to it and she found herself becoming intoxicated by his fervor.

"How are we going to live? We don't make much money."

"We'll get by. I'll get me anuddah job – a second one."

She looked away, unconvinced.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, making her focus on him. "We can do this, Lore." He brushed her cheek with his calloused hand. "Hey," he whispered softly. "Aren't ya my mermaid?"

She laughed lightly. "I love when you call me that...mermaid, I mean. My father was always fascinated with mermaids – that's why my mother named me 'Lorelei'."

"I know." He smiled at her.

"You really think this will all be alright?"  
He nodded his head reassuringly. "Look, I'm not sayin' it'll be easy. It won't be. But we'll get by. Da t'ree o' us." His forehead rested on hers.

"You're really ok with this?"

He shook his head slowly and a horrible feeling pitted in her stomach. He shook his head no, but his mouth said "YES."

"You little guttersnipe!" she cried, smacking him playfully.

A huge grin spread across his handsome face and his eyes were twinkling.

"We'll make do, sweetheart. It will all work out, you'll see. Trust me."

"I already do." A genuine smile graced him from her lips and she snuggled into him. "Can we stay like this awhile?"

"I was hopin' to." He kissed her crown and they settled themselves down. Both were scared of the road ahead, but both were grateful that they were traveling it together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review: ) I hoped that you liked it...**


End file.
